The objective of this research program is to extend the application of solid state radiation dosimetry techniques to monitoring non-ionizing radiations. This includes studies aimed at improving the reliability, range, and response of thermoluminescent dosimeters, utilizing the understanding gained from the study of the lattice defect structures which determine the thermoluminescent behavior of solids. The present research program has been highly successful in optimizing the LiF TL response through the application of a broad basic understanding of materials parameters in this system. This approach has been extended to the detection of ultraviolet radiation using thermoluminescence. MgO was found to have useful characteristics for use as a direct ultraviolet dosimeter material; studies in other thermoluminescent materials have also been performed. The proposed research includes the extension of these studies to the characterization of thermoluminescence in a variety of materials subject to non-ionizing radiations. In addition, the important materials parameters involved in the determination of thermoluminescent behavior will be investigated. This research program and approach will be coordinated with the work of Dr. W. G. Buckman at Western Kentucky University. The overall research program should enable the rapid development of improved dosimeter systems for a wide range of the electromagnetic spectrum.